The Time Aubrey Visited the Bellas
by awriterofthings
Summary: The Bellas set out to get their captains, Beca and Chloe, to realize they have toners for each other.


**Part One**

Beca was sitting in the gym texting Chloe on her phone while she waited for the Bellas to arrive at the gym for practice. As she smiled at a silly text the redhead had sent her, she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up and spotted Emily. Emily was one of the new Bellas that she had recruited into the group at the beginning of the school year. It had been a few months now and she and the other new Bella, Flo, were doing great.

"Why are you smiling at your phone like that?" Emily dropped her bag down next to her chair as she sat down.

Beca shrugged. "I'm amused."

Emily grinned. "Are you texting Chloe? I think the only times you smile are when something musically awesome happens or if Chloe does... anything."

Beca gave Emily a weird look. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Emily chuckled. "Sure you don't."

Beca stared at the younger girl for a beat before rolling her eyes. "Okay, I'll bite. What are you going on about?"

Emily shrugged. "I'm just stating the fact that you, Beca Mitchell, have a hardcore thing for Chloe Beale."

Beca snorted out a laugh. "What?! I do not."

Emily grinned. "You so do. Are you seriously denying it?"

"She's my best friend," Beca replied. "That's it. We're close."

"But you want to be closer," Emily threw back. "And I think she does too."

"I don't know where you're getting this from but I don't have romantic feelings for Chloe and she doesn't have them for me."

"Denial," Emily said, simply. "Both of you are oblivious to each other's feelings."

Beca shook her head. "This conversation is ridiculous."

"The Bellas and I have talked about it," Emily continued. "Definite sparkage happening between you and our favorite redhead."

"Wait, this has been discussed?" Beca asked in disbelief.

Emily nodded. "The sexual tension between you two is kind of obvious. Even Stacie can't handle it."

Beca couldn't believe what she was hearing. A crush on Chloe? That was crazy talk. They were best friends and nothing more.

Deciding Beca needed more convincing, Emily decided to list off some reasons as to why everyone knew Beca and Chloe were into each other. "You're only really nice to Chloe," she began. "And you let her hang all over you. If anyone else sat on your lap like she does, you'd physically harm them. Also-,"

"Okay, stop there." Beca sat up straighter in her chair. "First of all, I'm nice to all of you."

"But you're extra nice to Chloe," Emily stated.

"And," Beca continued. "Chloe doesn't hang all over me." Beca was aware that wasn't true. Chloe did tend to invade her personal space a lot but she didn't mind at all. "The only reason she sat on my lap at that club last weekend is because there were no more seats."

"Speaking of clubs," Emily smirked. "She's the only reason you joined us. She barely even had to force you. You do whatever she asks you to do."

"Definitely not true," Beca said, but before she could say anything else, Chloe entered the gym. "Hey guys," Chloe greeted them. "Beca, movie marathon tonight?"

"Sure, Chlo." Beca had stopped trying to get out of movies with Chloe because the redhead always managed to talk her into it anyway.

Emily quirked a brow at Beca and grinned, earning a glare from the brunette.

"Sweet." Chloe sat down in the chair next to Beca and scooted her chair closer to the brunette before linking their arms together. She looked at Emily and smiled brightly. "Are you excited to see the Bella house this weekend?"

Emily nodded, matching Chloe's enthusiasm. "All the Bellas under one roof? That's going to be a great time."

"Trouble is what it's going to be," Beca stated.

"Okay, Aubrey," Chloe joked as she smiled at the brunette.

"Hey!" Beca protested, reaching out to playfully poke the redhead in her side. "I'm way more lax than Aubrey could ever manage to be." Beca looked at Emily. "You'll get to meet her when we go to the Bella House."

"She's going to help us get ready for the competition this year," Chloe added.

"Which means we're basically going to boot camp because Aubrey is crazy intense," Beca informed her.

The rest of the Bellas began to enter the gym, talking and joking around as they did so. Beca had spent all of last night planning out what they would be doing today but she suddenly felt like they should have a break before the weekend with the former Bella captain, Aubrey Posen. "Hey guys, why don't we relax today?"

Cynthia Rose quirked a brow. "No practice?"

"No practice," Beca confirmed.

Cheers sounded throughout the gym and Beca chuckled. "Go have fun. And don't forget to pack for this weekend."

"We should all do something together," one of the new members, Flo said. "Start this weekend bonding thing early."

"What'd you have in mind?" Stacie asked.

Flo shrugged. "Drinking, movies, games."

"You had me at drinking," Amy said. "Sleepover at Beca and Chloe's place."

Beca frowned at hearing that she would be hosting a sleepover that she didn't even want to attend. "Not happening."

Chloe nudged Beca gently. "Come on, Becs. It'll be fun."

Emily grinned. "Yeah, Becs. It'll be fun. You won't have to do anything."

Beca glared at the younger girl. "Can't you have it somewhere else?"

"They have dorms," Chloe began. "We have an apartment. You won't have to do anything. Besides, if it's at our place, then you can't bail."

Beca sighed. "Fine, whatever."

Chloe squealed excitedly. "This is going to be so much fun!" She got up from her chair. "We'll see you girls around six." She pulled Beca up from her chair.

"Where are we going?" Beca asked.

"Grocery shopping."

Beca sighed. "I thought we didn't have to do anything."

Chloe linked their fingers together. "We can't be bad hosts."

Beca allowed Chloe to pull her towards the exit and once they were gone, Emily looked to her fellow Bellas. "We need to do something about those two."

"Short of making a "just have sex" sign, I don't know what to do," Stacie said.

"Tonight will be the perfect opportunity to get them to at least hook-up," Amy pointed out. "The sexual tension is starting to give me a headache."

"Agreed," Stacie said. "Let's get this mission started, aca-bitches."


End file.
